In a typical rotor of a permanent magnet-embedded synchronous motor, it is known that permanent magnets are respectively inserted in a plurality of holes provided to a rotor core and an adhesive is fed in a gap between an outer surface of each of the permanent magnets and an inner surface of each of the holes, thereby fixing the permanent magnets to the rotor core (see, for instance, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).